TDIFF Wiki Drinking Game
Every time a vertical PJ is successful, finish your drink Every time edgics are mentioned, take a shot. If Total Drama is mentioned, take two. Every time Mr. E posts his story, take two shots. if he mentions edgics for his story, take four. Take a sip for every spam Every time someone spams the letter "a", take a sip for each "a". Every time a :) happens, take a sip. Every time someone enters chat, refill your drink. Every time someone leaves chat, finish your drink. Every time Bruno says something to do with a wiki meme, take a shot. If the wiki meme happens to be Brazilian, take two. Every time Ines is mentioned, put two cups over your chest and jiggle them Every time MrE says "tbh" take four shots Everytime MrE says "lol" take a shot. Every time someone is kicked from chat, take a shot. Every time someone is banned from chat, take two shots. If they're unbanned shortly afteerwards, take another. Every time an argument about Big Brother/racism in Big Brother happens, take three shots Every time Survivor is mentioned, take a shot. Every time Survivor (the user) is mentioned, take a shot. Every time someone spams, take a shot. If someone spams the letter “a”, take a sip for every "a". Every time Kevvy talks, take a shot. Every time someone mentions Big Brother, take a shot. Every time someone mentions Aaryn, take 2 shots. Every time someone posts (drama) , take 3 shots. If someone mentions Marina, take a shot. If someone sings Marina, take 2 shots. Every time someone spams their randomfics, take 1 shot. When someone spams their Brantsteele, take 2 shots. When someone spams their fic, take 3 shots. Every time a Sprink story is mentioned, take a shot. Every time Kevvy doesn’t say something stupid, drink the bottle (so basically you’re only taking shots) Every time The Amazing Race is mentioned by Mana, take one shot. If mentioned by someone other than Mana, take three. Every time someone says an edgic rating, take a shot. Every time someone posts their edgic, take 2 shots. Every time Toad mentions his IRL life, take a shot. Every time Toad mentions someone from his IRL by name, take 2 shots. If their name is Ari or Lauren, take 3 shots. Every time TAR is mentioned by Mana, take a shot. If TAR is mentioned by Bruno or Toad, take 2 shots. If anyone else mentions TAR, take 3 shots. If someone mentions the TDWiki, take a shot. If Jax praises the TDWiki, take 2 shots. If someone else praises the TDWiki, take 3 shots. Every time Reddy bans someone, take 2 shots. Every time someone says fuck, take a shot. Every time someone swears and it's not censored, take three shots. Every time Probst fandoms over a female Survivor player, drink the bottle. If Toad or Mana posts video game music with any amount of hearts after it, take two shots. If anyone else does, take three. Any time Denise Martin or Mike Borassi is mentioned as a "g.oddess", take a shot Everytime Bruno or Toad posts anything about Chelsey, take a shot. If anyone else does, take two. If Olive, Gideon, or Jay comes on chat, finish your drink. If Gideon roleplays, drink a keg of vodka. Everytime JE mentions TDAmerica, take a shot. if Radi comes on chat, finish your drink. If Toad, Mana, Dra, or TBTDIF changes their avatar, take two shots. Anytime the (je) emoticon is used, take a sip. Anytime the phrase "exclusive content" comes with the (je) emoticon, take a shot. Anytime a sock comes on, take a shot. Any time it's Gary Coleman, a Survivor contestant, Large Marge or TheStalker, take two shots. Any time Trey talks like this, take a sip. Any time Trey makes an RP blog, take a shot. When anyone asks to RP, take a shot. Any time MrE says he'll be back in an hour and comes back at least two hours later, take a shot. Any time the word "twerk" is mentioned, take a sip. If Lady or Omastar emotes appear with the mention of "twerk", take a shot. If this reminds Toad of Greenrock and he starts talking about it, take two shots. If a conversation about his love life stems from this, take three. Any time Toad, Dra or Mana mentions video games, take a shot. If anyone else does, take two. If Toad mentions Lauren, take a shot. If Toad mentions Lauren's work on an ice cream shop, take two. If Bruno or Epic make "scoop your ice cream" jokes, take three.